


Fighting Spirit of a Once Innocent Girl

by GuiGZ1



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Maxis - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What if ?....., f/f - Freeform, rewriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiGZ1/pseuds/GuiGZ1
Summary: What if.....Samantha Maxis was in the main campaign of Black Ops Cold War ?In this new story, discover the rewriting of the Main Campaign mixed with the Dark Aether Story !In 1981, as Russell Adler is trying to stop a arms dealer in Turkey with the help of Frank Woods & Alex Mason, not only they discover the return of the Soviet spy named "Perseus" but they discover in the same place, something else : Samantha Maxis, a BND agent & member of the Requiem team that disappeared in the wind during a long time !Maxis is now finding herself in a race against time to stop a madman....but something inside of her has reawakened !
Relationships: Samantha Maxis & Helen A. Park
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue : Nowhere left to run !

**Author's Note:**

> A What If ?....scenario
> 
> This story is not linked to "Alone in a Cold War" and "Redemption of a Spirit in a Cold War"
> 
> Prepare to see the prologue of this new story !

** January 13th 1981 in the evening, near Trabzon's airport in Turkey **

_"Let's go find this shithead !"_

Woods.... it's typical from Woods to say that in the beginning of a important operation. He was accompagnied by his longtime best friend Alex Mason & the CIA agent Russell Adler. They just succeeded to find & capture Qasim Javadi, a arms dealer in Amsterdam that gave the location of his partner : Arash Kadivar.

If Qasim was easy to convince to work with the CIA, Arash is another story : unpredictable & dangerous. The order was to neutralize him at any cost. The infos given by Javadi said that Arash was supervising a arms delivery in Trabzon in Turkey on this day and that's was primordial to get him because he appeared a only a few times for that type of things.

 _"Follow me, the airport is just at the other side of these trees"_ It was Adler speaking to the two as he start to walk away from their car.

Woods & Mason took their guns, loaded them and then started to follow Adler. They ascend a little slope and a few meters after that, they finally have a view on the airport's runway : a cargo plane was here....with enemies near it.

 _"Mason, take the binoculars. We need to see if Arash is here !"_ Woods asking

Mason take the binoculars that was attached on his outfit and start to take a look with them on the runway. He tried to see if Arash was there but none of the enemies was fitting Arash's description : a man with a red handband, a jacket with the picture of a tiger behind.

 _"Nope...he's not here !"_ Mason said while still looking with his binoculars

 _"Damn...Adler, are you sure he's coming here ?"_ Woods told to Adler

 _"Of course, he will, Woods! Why he would...."_ Adler replied 

_"Wait, there's movement on the road....uh...look like a truck and a car !"_ Mason interrupted him

First, it was looking at a military truck followed by a car....military car. They stopped next to each other a few meters from some crates disposed on the runway. Something caught the eyes of Mason from the truck.

 _"There's some purple light coming from a crate...the one hold by some enemies"_ Mason said

Adler, intrigued, take the binoculars from Mason's hands and start to look at it.

 _"Hey, you could asked before taking them."_ Mason complained 

_"Shut up...I need to see this...."_ Adler said to him

He look throught them for a moment & then give them back to Mason.

 _"So..what's the deal, Adler ?"_ Woods asked, looking worried

 _'It's not a arms delivery....Arash has put his hands on Aetherium crystals !"_ Adler replied

 _"What the fuck is 'Aetherium crystals' ?"_ Woods don't know what Adler is talking 

Adler took a big breath just at the idea to explain this. This is an "Top Secret" information that not even Woods & Mason are able to know but Adler needed to tell them to make sure they understand that their mission is more important now

 _"Something Requiem is looking for...."_ Adler told them 

_"Requiem...the paranormal unit of the CIA ?"_ Mason was still looking to see if Arash has arrived

 _"Yes, these things are needed so be aware in case we're fighting : they are fragile !"_ Adler said to them briefly _"Is Arash here, Mason ?"_

_"Wait....I think I see him...inside the car !"_

He was right : Arash was finally here but he didn't get out of the truck alone.

 _"He's got someone with a bag on the head....looking like a women to me."_ Mason said, looking at the situation.

Arash was dragging his prisoner with the help of one of his guard near the crate who was emitting purple light. Then, he go back next to his car where the driver and someone was waiting for him.

 _"What is he doing ?"_ Woods asked

And in a second, the team witnessed Arash taking his gun in hands and shooting multiple bullets on the people in the car, the two fall dead instantly from the shots.

 _"Shit, he's just killed his own guys !"_ Mason said, shocked

 _"This fucker is like we said : unpredictable !_ " Adler replied, keeping his serious even after what he saw.

They could see Arash walking into the special crate and opened it : he took in his hand some sort of a jar containing a Aetherium crystal. Mason could see that he was smiling just at the look of it and then, Arash walked to see his prisoner with the jar in hand

 _"He's having a little chat with his prisoner....this women, who do you think she is ?"_ Woods said to Adler

 _"Who do you think I am, Woods ? A god ? No, I have no fucking clue about this girl !"_ He responded, sounding angry & calm at the same time

 _"Chill out, men ! Just asking !"_ Woods told him

 _"Stop fighting you.....shit, he's taking his gun again...."_ Mason said before being interrupted by the situation he saw with the binoculars

Arash was doing the same thing as before : he took his gun and just with one bullet, he shot the prisoner who fall on the ground, shot in the head. He then put the jar back into the crate.

 _"Okay, Mason...time to act, get your sniper rifle out !"_ Adler ordered to him

Mason complied and put his binoculars back on his outfit. He take his Pellington 703 in hands, he checked to see if it was loaded and then, he started to aim his gun against Arash. Arash was getting on the plane before stopping to speak to a soldier.

**BANG.....**

A single bullet fired from Mason's sniper, flying into the air and finally finish his path....onto the soldier who just get in the way between the sniper rifle and his target.

_Unpredictable !_

The missed shot just put everyone on alert and the team needed to act now : they can't allow Kadivar to escape. 

_"Okay, let's go !"_ Adler said before sliding his way down to the runway.

Woods & Mason took their XM4 in hands and started blasting while moving to the runway. They get cover behind some crates with Adler.

Kadivar's soldiers were in numbers but they fall one by one in the hands of the experienced CIA team : either by the guns or by brutals means.

 _"Don't forget...don't SHOOT the purple crate !"_ Adler repeat to the two

Bullets were flying from all side but suddenly, the bullet's noises was loudly replaced by something : the plane's engines starting ! 

_"Shit, he's getting away !"_ Mason said while making suppression shot.

 _"Quick, get in that pick-up !"_ Woods ordered as a pick-up was just near them

Adler and Mason were shooting to cover Woods as he was getting in the car to start it. 

_"Get in !"_ Woods asked.

The two quickly jump in the pick-up : Adler sat just next to Woods as Mason was behind them. Soon as they're in that Woods started off with a bang to catch the plane. After a few instants, enemies cars were joining the runway to cover the plane.

 _"Mason..take care of them ! I'm taking care of the plane with the RC-XD !"_ Adler said while getting the RC-XD in position.

 _"Roger that !"_ Mason replied, simply

With his XM4, he opened fire on the cars that were close to them. First, he take out a car by emptying a mag on the driver and his co-pilot. After that, a car getting too close of them received a grenade from Mason and exploded far from the team and then.....

**BOOM....**

A big noise was heard, Mason looked around : it was Adler's RC-XD that exploded right under the plane. The plane started to crash on its side as Woods in the driving seat was avoiding the debris and the other enemies car caught by the plane.

 _"Yeah, we got..."_ Woods exclaimed but he's interrupted

In fact, a enemy car succeeded to make fishtail in them but Woods got his pistol and emptied his mag on them, allowing the team to breath....for a few seconds. Woods wasn't able to regain control of the pick-up who started to roll over. Adler & Mason was throw out of the car and slided a few meters on the runway

They looked up at the plane finally stopped in his crash but one of his wings was going to fall down on them. 

_"That wasn't part of the plan !"_ Woods was screaming as he was also throw out of the pick-up

Hopefully, the wing fell just a few meters from them saving their life from a horrible death. 

\-----------------

Few moments passed as Mason was helped by Adler to get up, the plane was just burning and debris was all around them. They hearded Woods voice and they turned around : he was dragging Arash to the ground

 _"That's funny for you to take our people hostage, right ?"_ Woods said to Arash while kicking him with his leg on his stomach.

Adler got next to Arash : he need answers.

 _"What are you doing with Aetherium crystals, Arash ? Selling them ?"_ Adler asked

 _"No....I'm giving them to Perseus....to Omega !"_ He said while spitting blood from his mouth.

 _"Bullshit ! Perseus is dead....13 years ago ! I killed him !"_ Adler replied while cocking his pistol

_"You think so ?....So...American ! He's always here....and you can't stop him ! I hope you have an army !" Arash responded while laughing_

_"I have more than an army !" Adler told him_

_"You will see, Europe will be cursed to....."_

**BANG....**

Adler didn't let him finish that he shot him in the head, he has heard enough. Perseus....is a men that he swore to stop him and now, he learned that he was back from the dead. Then, he started to walked away as Woods pass by Mason with one question in the head.....

_"Who the fuck is Perseus ? "_

\-----------------

The three returned back at the beginning of the runway where they left a lot of bodies and some important crates. Woods was still in need of a answer so when they arrived near the special crate, he asked Adler his question

_"Adler, who is Perseus ?"_

Adler had his hands on the crate as he was about to open it but as the question dropped, he stopped.

 _"Perseus...is a fucking soviet spy ! Tracked him back in 'Nam in 68 and I killed him ! Can't believe he's back !"_ Adler answered

 _"And what's so special about this guy ?"_ Woods continued

_"Multiple times, Perseus nearly succeeded to shift the balance of the Cold War....and if he's back with in hands, Aetherrium crystals....it's fucking bad !"_

_"And what is Omega ?"_ Mason asked 

Adler opened the crate and took in hands one of the jar containing a crystal.

 _"It's the KGB paranormal group...been leading a secret war with Requiem since a long time ! These things....are not from our world !"_ He said while examinating the jar 

_"What do you mean ?"_ Woods tried to asked

 _"It's hard to explain, better to give you more details back home !....._ _Cleaning crew will arrive in a few instants. We're gonna check if there's anything else !"_ He continued as he put the jar back into the crate

The team split up to search the place for information. Mason was looking at the car where Arash shot his men when he saw something : a file on one of the dead guys.

_"Should be interesting !"_

He took it but then, he started to hear breathing noises...close to him. He looked at the guy which he take the file : he was still alive !

 _"Guys, we've got a live one here !"_ Mason said loudly

 _"Get him to us, quick ! "_ Adler ordered

Mason dragged the men out of the car while having the file on him. After a few instants, he dropped him delicately near Adler. 

_"That's guy still breathing ?"_ Woods asked

 _"Yeap, I don't know how but he's alive and...."_ Mason replied

 _"Hopefully, the cavalry has arrived !"_ Adler interrupted

In fact, the cleaning crew arrived : 4 cars full of CIA agents, armed to the teeths. They all go out of their car and faced the team.

 _"Sir !"_ It was the chief of the cleaning crew adressing to Adler

Adler start to take a cigarette out of his pocket and light it.

 _"I need your men to dispose of the bodies....that guy is still alive, he need medical treatment ASAP ! We can't get any information out of him if he's dead !"_ Adler ordered to the chief before continuing 

" _About that crate, pull it into the truck : it's something for Requiem !" He said while pointing the special crate_

_"Fine, we're doing this now !"_

The cleaning crew separated to do their jobs : getting the wounded enemy soldier medical treatment, dispose of the bodies and taking the crate. Adler, Woods & Mason were ready to leave but something else caught Mason attention !

 _"Woods, it's you breathing like this ?"_ He asked

He was hearing someone, breathing loudly

 _"No...why it should be me ?"_ He said, laughing thinking that Mason was joking

 _"So, who is doing this ?"_ He told as he look around him

He was looking at every body that was near him...until his gaze fell on the prisoner corpse...the one Arash shot in the head. He knelt down and approached her, the bag on her head had a hole in it with blood but suddenly, he fall back.

 _"Shit...she's alive !"_ He said in shock

 _"Mason, no time for jokes !"_ Adler arrived near him

 _"I'm not joking, get closer, you will see !"_ Mason replied

Adler decided to get closer from the body.....Mason was right : it was her that was breathing !

 _"Come on, she was shot in the head, we all saw that !"_ Woods intervened

Mason put his hands on the bag and decided to remove it : it was an brown-haired women....and Adler recognized that face but the most shocking was the fact that there were no bullet wound anywhere. They saw it : Arash shot her in the forehead and she's still alive but in sort of a coma.

 _"Fuck.....how ?"_ Woods was in shock to saw that

 _"I saw her face somewhere !"_ Adler said, looking at her, concerned

 _"Really ? Who is she, then ?"_ Mason asked

 _"Her name is...Samantha Maxis, former BND agent and a Requiem operator, she disappeared a long time ago....and now, she's here alive !"_ Adler responded to Mason

_"What are we going to do now ?" Woods exclaimed_

Adler got up and adressed to Woods and Mason.

 _"We're going back to Langley...and she's coming with us and when she woke up, she will tell us everything !"_ He said as he ordered with gestures to some of the cleaning crew to help her.

_"We have a job to do !"_

**\----------------**

**January 18th 1981 in midnight, CIA's HQ at Langley, Grigori Weaver's office**

Grigori Weaver, the man who's leading Requiem's strike teams was in a busy day : writing reports about the operations that his teams were doing and at the same time, he was calling Oskar Strauss, the head of Energy Research on his phone

 _"Strauss, how's the work doing about the D.C.D our teams found in Poland months ago?"_ Weaver asked

 _"Well....we finally found the way to produce a second prototype but it's not something that gonna help Requiem against Omega..."_ Strauss told 

Weaver breathed, desasperated from the news. Requiem was not living good days since some times, their operations still successful but each time, they saw that Omega was far ahead in all domains against Requiem.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door.

_"Strauss, I'm calling you later...got company !"_

He hung up the phone and started continued writing down reports.

 _"Come in"_ He said

Nothing happens for a few instants and then another knock was heard.

 _"I said : Come in !"_ He continued, sounding annoyed.

The door finally opened, Weaver was able to recognize the men who was wearing aviator and a orange leather jacket : Russell Adler !

 _"Shit...if my day was not shitty enough ! What do you want ?"_ Weaver exclaimed 

_"Long time no see, Grigori !"_ Adler said while entering the office and closing the door behind him

_"What do you want, Adler ?"_

Adler sit down on the chair just in front of Weaver's desk not responding exactly to his question.

 _"Come on, I can't see my friend Grigori ?"_ Adler said with irony

Weaver looked at Adler, annoyed.

_"I'm not your friend...or your pal ! And for you, it's Weaver !"_

_"Why are you acting like that ? " Adler asked._

_"I'm acting like that because I'm not the one who nearly fucked up a Requiem mission and almost get one of my agents killed"_

He was referring to a old Requiem mission where Adler was part from....and it's since this day Weaver didn't see Adler with good eyes.

 _"Come on, it's the past..."_ Adler exclaimed

 _"Nope...Song nearly got killed because of you....she needed reestablishment for one month because of you !"_ Weaver interrupted him

Weaver see great hopes in those who help him and take care of his agents but he didn't see anything inside Adler. He knows the man as "The American Monster" and nothing else. Then, silence invaded the room as Weaver returned back to writing as he asked the same question as before

_"What do you want, Adler ?"_

_"Well, I've come back from an operation in Turkey.....do the name 'Kadivar' means anything to you ?"_

Weaver was still writing and didn't looked at Adler

_"Iranian arms dealer...born in 1941 during the Allied invasion of Iran, why are you asking ?"_

_"We got him....and we found this with him !"_

Adler got a photo out of his jacket and handed just near where Weaver was writing : it was a photo of the crate Adler captured.

_"Aetherium crystals ?"_

_"Yeap...he was going to give them to Omega !"_ He said while also taking a cigarette in his hand

 _"Good catch, did you send them to us ? And no smoking in my office !"_ Weaver said

 _"Yes !"_ Adler replied, annoyed while putting the cigarette back into his jacket. _"Perseus is back !"_

_"What ?"_

Weaver also knew Perseus but he didn't have the same thing Adler has. He know how much Perseus he's a threat to the West but it was not his job.

_"I thought I killed him in Vietnam but Arash Kadivar told me : he's alive !"_

_"Impossible....and what do you think ?"_ Weaver asked

 _"I think....I think Perseus is leading Omega but_ _I didn't say everything ! We saved two people in Trabzon....well, only one in fact !"_ Adler said

 _"What happened ? You pulled out the eye of one of them ?"_ Weaver said with little irony, referring of a old event from Adler's past

_"No, the guy survived a betrayal from Arash but unfortunaly....he died during the transport back here from his wounds."_

_"And the other ?"_ Weaver said

_"I think you'll like it !"_

_"With you, I never like....."_

_"It's Samantha Maxis ! "_ Adler said proudly

At this moment, Weaver stopped writing, he was shocked to hear that name from Adler's mouth.

 _"What...what did you say ?"_ He told him, still shocked

_"You heard me....we found Samantha Maxis at Trabzon, she was Arash's prisoner !"_

_"Fuck, where is she ?"_ Weaver asked

_"She's here in Langley...in a coma !"_

Weaver was going to get up from his chair and quickly get out to see her but Adler interruped him

_"Wait, sit down...we need to talk about her !"_

Weaver was obliged to complied : he need to see what's Adler want to talk.

_"What do you want to talk about her ?"_

_"Tell me more about her !"_

Weaver opened on his desk drawer to check if he's still got her file. After a few seconds, he finally get his hand of it and put it in front of him before starting to speak.

_"Maxis was born in West Germany and joined the BND in 1976 before joining Requiem in 1979 but...her past is still mysterious to everyone....even me...she disappeared 6 months ago and she was considered rogue....she's a mystery to everyone she's working with...."_

_"Well, the fact that we found her alive is also a mystery....We saw Arash shot her in the head...and she survived !"_

_"Are you dreaming, Adler?"_

Adler didn't responded as he put another photo in front of Weaver. In it, we could see Maxis on the ground with next to her the bag that was on her head...with the bloodied hole

 _"The blood on the bag was confirmed to be her blood but...she don't have any wounds on her ! She's special !"_ Adler spoke

_"I don't know what to say....I'm gonna put Strauss & Grey on it, they're gonna try to see what's happened to her !"_

Weaver was going to put Maxis's file away but suddenly, Adler stopped him.

_"Wait, I need something !"_

Incomprehension gained Weaver but then, he saw it in Adler's eyes through his glasses that he wanted more than just giving him all of these news.

 _"What do you want exactly?"_ He asked

_"Well.....the president gave me full access to put a team together to stop Perseus !"_

_"And ?"_ Weaver said, worried

 _"I'm going to ask you...to give me Samantha Maxis to be part of my team !"_ Adler replied

_"No goddamn way I'm giving you Sam...."_

Adler smirked just to hear that

_"It's that or I'm telling the Director that you're using agents from the East to do Requiem's job !"_

It's a threat coming from Adler and he was right : Weaver employed some agents from the East inside Requiem, these people know exactly what they're doing but it was going to be a scandal in the CIA if they learned that one of them is working with communists.

Weaver was in a hard decision : it was either giving Maxis to Adler or losing his job ! He know that he's the only one experienced in the CIA to deal with Omega...and he can't risk to lose his job.

_"Fine...I'm giving you Maxis...if this is what you want !"_

_"Cool, I'm gonna need everything we got on her and when she woke up, she's going with me to West-Berlin !"_ He said, smirking

Adler got up from his seat and started to leave, he opened the door but Weaver stop him.

 _"Adler, I forgot something !"_ Weaver said to him

_"What ?"_

Weaver looked at Adler with his a deadly gaze from his eye to give him a warning.

_"If she's in trouble because of you....if you do any harm to her.....I will kill you myself with my hands !"_


	2. Welcome back...Sam !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reliving a nightmare of her past, Samantha...finally awake from her coma!

**The House**

_"Come on, Samantha...continue to play with me"_

Little Eddie wanted to continue to play with his little toys but Samantha just wanted to go to sleep because the old man with a red scarf was with her the whole day. She wasn't even able to see her father during that day.

 _"Eddie....tomorrow, I want to sleep a little !"_ She replied to him, sit on her bed

She was all tired because the old man wanted to see if she was still 'corrupted' as he said in his own word and it was a very long day for the little girl. The old man was not having a good day as he was feeling that something was wrong....something that should have happened...didn't happens.

 _"Samantha, what's happening with you ? You're the one always wanting to play !"_ Eddie said

_"Eddie, I know...but I need some rest, now !"_

She was ready to just get under her blanket and close her eyes but suddenly as soon she was well positioned that multiples knock on the door was heard...but it was loud knocks

 _"Eddie, go see who is knocking our door !"_ Samantha asked 

Little Eddie was much on his little figurines and didn't hear the knocks...or Samantha, he was more in his world. The knocks were continuing in each second, becoming more louder as they continue. Samantha knows she needed to go by herself.

 _"Ok..I'll see by myself !"_ She said annoyed 

She got up from her bed as Eddie was playing with a figurine ressembling a Russian soldier in one hand...and in the other hand, a figurine ressembling a American marines. She then focused back to the door and she finally open it.

_"Dad ?"_

It was Ludvig Maxis...her dad ! She was happy to see him at last after her day but him...his expressions were all worried...panicked like if his life was gonna end any second. He seemed out of breath.

 _"Samantha....Eddie, follow me, now !_ " He exclaimed

 _"Dad, what's happening ?"_ She asked

_"Don't ask questions...follow me, quick !"_

She turned back to Eddie who was hearing the conversation and he was standing up.

 _"Eddie, take my hand !"_ She said as she give her hand to him

He complied immediatly as he & Samantha was following her dad out of their room. They were following him but they didn't know what Maxis wanted with them, he was looking to each room he passed by with the children, not wanting to see the old man...until arriving in the house's basement...where he was working.

 _"Dad, what's happening ?"_ Samantha asked again

 _"Monty...is gonna kill us...all of us. I saw that in his eyes....something was broken and we are going to pay the price !"_ He said as he was calibrating a machine on a table

 _"The old man...but he's very nice, he has given us toys to play with !"_ Eddie said as in his left hand, he has a little figurine....the russian one.

 _"No...he's a monster and we can't stop him ! I need to send you away from that monster !"_ Ludvig replied as he finished and then he was pointing to a sort of teleporter to the children _"Get in that teleporter !"_

 _"Dad...and you ?"_ Samantha asked, worried 

He knelt to get at the same height of his daughter and took her in his arms.

_"I'm doing this for you, my little Sam....please, get in that machine !"_

_"But dad..."_

_"Sam...please, do what I said !"_

He broke the embrace, she was forced to get in...ordered by her father but she know that she can't disobey to him ; he was her father....and she will doing everything for him....and kill anyone who was a danger to her...and her father. 

Followed by Eddie, she step inside the machine and soon as she was in with the boy, her father quickly come and closed the door to make sure they don't leave. After locking the door, he returned back to the table where a radio was located. He was speaking lonely...as the children were looking at him.

_"Where are they ?...where are they ?....ah yes, Camp Edward...need to reprogram and...good !"_

Before speaking, he and the children could hear somes voices with a russian accent....Nikolai...the two versions of Nikolai speaking

 _"We have what we come for...the elemental shard !"_ It was Primis's version of Nikolai

 _"Hooray for us....*belch* "_ And then, his Ultimis version

Maxis take a look at his child and then back to the radio, he took a deep breath because he knows that what he was going to say...was maybe his last thing he will do.

 _"It's too late !"_ He started to scream at the radio, he know that he was listened on the other side

"Maxis ?" It was the voice of his old friend and enemy, Richtofen...the Primis version

_"He knows what you're doing !"_

He wanted to continue but as soon he was going to speak that he heard footsteps in the stairs basement : he recognized those footsteps, it was Monty....the old man with a red scarf, slowly descending the stairs...giving a deadly gaze to Ludvig.

Ludvig was sweating just at seeing that man looking at him, he was feared but prepared about what's going to happen to him. He took the risk but it was necessary for the good of his child.

Just at the moment the old man approached him that he transforms himself into a tentacular purple monster...a big mouth open over Maxis..ready to eat the man alive. Maxis was terrified but he was taking the risk. His left hand was just on the button that will send the child away.

He look back at Samantha, with a last smile but then back at Monty...ready !

 _"You...are too late !"_ He said proudly as he pushed the button.

_"Aaaaaaarrgh"_

The teleporter was activating but Samantha could only watch in horror as the monster was approaching her dad and in a second, the monster attacked him. She could watch helpless as her father....was devoured by Monty. She was given unknown powers....and she couldn't do anything but screaming

_"DAAAAAD !"_

And then, they were gone.....away from the House !

\------------------------

**February 22nd 1981, CIA facility**

_"DAAAAAD !"_

Samantha just awake with a start, screaming....she was having a nightmare, remembering the death of her father at the hands of the old man with a scarf.

 _"Fuck...Sam !"_ It was Weaver

The guy was scared by Samantha brutal awakening, she was out for nearly a month. He had all the reasons to be surprised, he did have the biggest scare of his life just at this moment. He approached Samantha.

 _"Sam, it's me, Weaver !"_ He said while holding her shoulders

 _"Wea....Weaver but...where I am ?"_ She asked

_"You're safe...in a hospital !"_

She was looking around her worried and then to her arms as she was feeling a strange sensation inside of her....a sensation of been surprised to be alive.

_"What happened, Weaver ?"_

_"We...we found you at Trabzon Airfield in Turkey...wounded... one month ago ! Do you remember what happened that day ?"_ He replied

 _"I was prisoner of...Arash Kadivar and then....the last thing I saw was him shooting me...in the head...and I'm here now !"_ She told him, still looking at her arms

Weaver looked at the ground where a briefcase was located. In it, there were the research of Elizabeth Grey & Oskar Strauss on Samantha. Weaver took a file out of it and handed to her

 _"This...is maybe what saved you !"_ He said, giving the file 

She started to look at it, attentive.

\--------------

_MEMORANDUM FOR : Weaver, G._

_FROM : Grey, E. Strauss, O._

_SUBJECT : Researchs about Agent Maxis_

_DATE : February 18nd 1981_

_Sir, we have finally finished, me & Elizabeth, the researchs you asked us to do after the CIA team found her and transported back here in our facility. The fact that she wasn't able to speak to us due to her been in a coma didn't help us but at least, we found multiple things about Maxis._

_We have study the fact that Agent Samantha Maxis was witnessed by the CIA team to be shot in the head by the supposed Arash Kadivar and after some time, Elizabeth found the cause of this mysterious event : Agent Maxis has on her ( & inside of her) Aetherium tissue that we weren't able to remove to avoid to put her in danger and we came to the following conclusion : she was saved from that fatal death by Aetherium._

_We also came to the fact that Agent Maxis has maybe entered the Dark Aether dimension either forced or by her own will.The presence of the Aetherium tissue make aware that Agent Maxis was in that dimension for a very long time as we found a lot of them on her._

_Agent Maxis was saved that day but me & Elizabeth saw that Maxis exposition to the Aetherium had some effects on her body : she recovered from her wounds more faster than a human and the others changes was her eyes : _ _her blues eyes is now purple. Maybe a side effect of her exposition to the Dark Aether ?_

_We all hope to see her awake and that she will be able to say what happened to her that day._

_OSKAR STRAUSS, ELIZABETH GREY_

\-----------

She finished to look at the report and then gave it back to Weaver that was holding a mirror. He gave it to her soon as she gave back the file. Everything that was said was true : her blue eyes was now replaced by a convincing purple color. 

More she was looking at her eyes....more she was smiling to it, she saw that purple was fitting perfectly with her and Weaver was surprised of her reaction.

 _"What happened, Sam ? Why did you disappear 6 months ago ?"_ He asked as he took the mirror back she was handing to him

 _"I...I infiltrated a spy ring in the USSR...because I thought it was affiliated to Omega !"_ She said as she was starting to reconstruct her memories back together

_"And that spy ring, who was the leader ?"_

_"Perseus...his name is Perseus !"_ She replied

 _"See, told you, Weaver !"_ It was another person in the room

Samantha was wondering who was speaking and Weaver pushed himself because he was just between Samantha and the man who spoke : this man was sitting in a chair, smoking. His eyes was covered with aviator glasses and he was wearing a orange leather jacket.

 _"Who are you ?"_ She asked

 _"Sam, this men is....."_ Weaver started to said 

_"Don't worry, Weaver....I'll do it myself !"_ The man said as he got up from his chair and walked in front of her bed and when he arrived, he put his hands on the bed. _"I'm the CIA Special Clandestines Operations Officer Russell Adler"_

 _"Adler is the one who found you at Trabzon !"_ Weaver spoke to Samantha

 _"Agent Maxis...What can you tell me about Perseus ?"_ Adler said as he was holding the bed firmly

_"Adler, it's better to give her time...."_

_"Time ? We don't have fucking time right now...Perseus is acting and we all need to know !"_ Adler cut him short

For Samantha, she was obliged to tell what she knows.

 _"Perseus....is leading Omega, he's preparing something...but I can't remember !"_ She said, she wasn't sure because even she remember her mission before Trabzon, she had gasp on her memories

 _"See, Weaver ? That's why I want her in my team !"_ Adler told

 _"Need me ? What do you mean ?"_ She asked, looking at Adler then at Weaver

_"I had to make a deal with Adler : you'll be part of his team to track Perseus since...."_

_"Since you're the only survivor we got in Trabzon and the only one to know Perseus close enough : we need you, Maxis ! I need you now !"_ Adler cut Weaver again

_"Wait, Strauss & Grey still need to know..."_

_"Yeah, yeah sure, Weaver...I need her now at West-Berlin and you know that...More time we are losing, less chance we will stop Perseus in his plan !"_ Adler said facing Weaver that stand up to him

Samantha could see that the two mens didn't like each other by the tone they were using and now, one of them retreat in defeat at seeing the situation : Weaver. He knows the risk of letting Samantha go without any further research but if the world is in danger, he has to take that risk.

 _"Fine, you want her now....you will have her now but remember what I said to you ! I'll contact you when you arrive in West-Berlin !"_ Weaver said before leaving the room, defeated & angry about Adler

Samantha was now all alone with a man that was now her superior : a man where his face show that he know the horror of war but he didn't know that Samantha saw worse than him..more than war. In fact, Samantha see that Adler wanted to make a impact in her.

 _"So...when do you want me in West-Berlin ?"_ She asked

 _"How're you feeling, right now ?"_ He only replied that, not responding to her question

Despite what happened to her, Samantha was feeling good like she didn't have any wounds or problems...apart from her new eyes.

 _"Good !"_ She responded with a simple word.

 _"Get dressed because we're leaving now !"_ He said while pointing a set of clothes disposed on a table 

_"But..."_

_"That's an order, Agent Maxis !"_ He cut her short before leaving the room without looking at her

She wasn't surprised by that because in a few seconds, she saw what type of person that Adler was : a man obsessed with Perseus...impatient and a big envy to get the job done. 

She got up from her bed and walked to the pile of clothes Adler pointed. She didn't waste any second to start to get dressed and a few minutes later, she was fully dressed but she wanted to see her eyes again. Hopefully, there were a mirror just next to the chair the clothes were on. 

That was her eyes she wanted to look : her new....beautiful...vibrant...purple eyes. She wasn't seen just her eyes changed...she saw more of that : her past coming back...her days she was controlling the zombies....her gifted with powers. More she was looking, more she was smiling and then in a second, her eyes was fully purple...ans she was still smiling.

 _"You're back, Samantha !"_ She said to herself

As she was happy about having something, she started..singing discretly as she was looking at her eyes.

_"Dust of a thous...and years_

_Thrown on...your path_

_And in the Aftermath_

_You'll stumble forward_

_Mouthful of air_

_Resusciating life_

_And you'll ascend_

_And carry on and on_

_Where are we going_

_From here_

_Where do we go"_

She was looking happy...to singing that song. By singing that, she feels like she reawakens the spirit of a group....4 mens fighting to save her....a innocent girl. She was feeling them inside of her and now it was her that was fighting....keeping them alive.

She started to hear the door opening again and she closed her eyes : it was Adler !

 _"So, ready to leave, Agent Maxis ?"_ He asked

Samantha opened her eyes again : they were back to normal and in her voice, she was ready to fight.

_"I'm ready !"_


	3. Meeting the new team...and a old face !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few hours after she woke up, Samantha arrived in West-Berlin with Adler to meet her new colleagues !

**In the Forest**

_"I know....and I am so sorry."_

Undead Richtofen...was talking to someone...someone far away from him, apologizing for leaving him, alone with his friends, facing the zombies. He was still smiling and laughing in his apology but he wasn't paying attention around him...especially Primis Nikolai that was approaching him, his Welling in hand.

_"Me too...Richtofen"_

Nikolai aimed this gun against Richtofen's head who was surprised : he know at this moment that Nikolai didn't intend to keep him alive but he was too late. As he screams, Nikolai fired a bullet....sending Richtofen on the ground, dead, his blood splattering to the tree and the flowers nearby....those beautifuls white flowers...now filled in red.

He walked out of the firecamp and joined the two children that he put away from that place....they saw what Nikolai has done to Richtofen but he said that it was necessary. Samantha was the first to spoke as Eddie was standing just behind her.

 _"They...they all dead ?"_ She asked to Nikolai

_"Yes, I've done it because it was the only way, Samantha, the only way !"_

He knelt to get as the same level as her because he wanted one last thing from her and it was the hardest to do.

_"We are the ones who fractured the universe, Samantha. This is the truth the Kronorium showed me....the truth Richtofen could no longer face. Soon, everything around us...is going to be banished to the Dark Aether : Element 115, the Apothicons.... & even Monty."_

_"But, Nikolai, it can't be...."_ She said, thinking that Nikolai was acting not normally

 _"Monty told us !"_ He cut her, wanting to explain everything _"Our journey.....is the very reason this madness existed."_

He looked to the sky as he put his hands on her shoulders. He could feel the world fading away in the dark....in the Dark Aether : everywhere him and his group went : Alcatraz, Camp Edward, the Pentagon...the Griffin castle. He was feeling that since he used the Agarthian Device to destroy the Summoning Key.

 _"Samantha, you need to understand that there one thing left for you to do !"_ He removed his hands of her shoulders and then stand up as he took in hand his Welling

 _"You...you want me to...."_ Samantha said as she took the gun

_"You're the one who's going to put an end to those who perpetuated the cycle"_

He accepted his fate : he wanted to live but now that he saw the truth, he's doing this to allow the children to leave a normal life, away from that madness...from Monty and he know that Samantha was the one that was going to end all of this

 _"Nikolai, I don't want to kill you !"_ She wanted to throw the gun away but Nikolai stopped her

_"I do it for you, Samantha. To secure a better tomorrow for both of you !"_

Samantha was now obliged to do so. She was holding the gun, trembling...just at the idea to do the 'only thing' . Nikolai turned around to face the campfire to see his friends...agonizing from the poison he gave them.

 _"I'm sorry, Nikolai ! I will not forget you..."_ She said as she was aiming at Nikolai

_"You will not...now, we will be always with you !"_

He closed his eyes as for the first time, tears were flowing from them and he spoke for the last time....in memory of his group.

_"You were more than just my allies...my brothers-in-arms....you were....my friends !"_

_"Look away...Eddie !"_

She has her finger on the trigger, she was ready and then she closed her eyes....

**BANG**

**\----------------**

** February 23th 1981, Berlin Tempelhof Airport, West-Berlin **

Samantha was still dreaming of her old life since she returned back from the Dark Aether & since she woke up back the last day. This dream was impactful for her : the last moments before she walked into a new uncorrupted world....but not anymore : everything was starting all over again and she was the one fighting.

The dream she had made wake up with a start as she heard the shot she fired...the one who killed Nikolai. 

She was on a plane that just landed in West-Berlin with Russell Adler as he wanted her to be deployed in the field quickly....to Requiem's annoyance.

 _"Maxis....had a terrible fly ?"_ She heard as she woke up and redressed her on her seat, it was Adler speaking

 _"Yes, a old dream !"_ She simply said

 _"Take your gear, we have a job to do!"_ He ordered as he got up from his seat 

She complied and took the bag that was settled on the seat just in front of her. She walked out of the plane : the night felt on West-Berlin and it was cold outside. He saw that Adler was waiting for her down the stairs.

 _"Welcome to West-Berlin, Agent Maxis !"_ He said, smirking and raising his arms to show around him

_"I know the place, sir...I've been posted here in my time in Requiem !"_

_"Of course...let's not keep our team waiting, follow me !"_ He told her giving signs to follow him

Samantha was looking around : she didn't put a foot in West-Berlin since a long time...the last time was before she flee to infiltrate Perseus organization. Her eyes were shining just at the look to the city landscape as she was descending the stairs and quickly joined Adler waiting in a car at the driving seat.

After putting her gear on the rear passenger seats, she installed herself just next to Adler who didn't let her put her security as he immediately drive off the airport. After a few seconds the car leaved the airport that Samantha started to speak.

 _"Where are we going ?"_ She asked, crossing her arms

 _"To the hideout we are having as base of operations....my team are waiting for us !"_ He said, firmy

_"You..didn't tell me who was on your team, sir !"_

_"I'll prefer for you to make the presentation in person, Agent Maxis"_ He replied in a serious tone, now more focused on his work than making new friends. _"And by the way, call me Adler...not sir !"_

Samantha was asking herself questions about that man. In fact, himself was a whole question for her and she wouldn't mind to ask them.

 _"Why are acting like that with me....Adler ?"_ She started to ask that first question

_"What do you mean, Agent Maxis ?" He exclaimed, nervous_

_"You're acting like...I was some kind of a brainwashed women or a robot only following orders !"_

He laughed....nervously to that response from her. She know that Adler was a guy who wanted to make impact to those he work for...and he intends to show in any case.

 _"I just want to make sure that the others understand that I'm not a joke or a freak....just if they judge me by my scar !"_ He responded

 _"So...you're acting like a dick to make an impression on me ?....Sorry but that doesn't work on me !"_ She said, calmly and looking at her window

He looked at her at the car stopped to a red light. For him, he was just seeing a women who was defying his authority and he don't like that type of attitude...especially if this attitude is against him.

 _"Maxis, if you weren't at Trabzon that day, you wouldn't be in that car with me. You were lucky to be the only one we found alive. Better for you to stay sharp....and following my orders !"_ He replied to her remark as he was holding furiously the wheel _"Maybe I can start to ask questions about you !"_

_'It's something you will prefer to not listen, Adler !"_

Both make eye contact at the same time. If Samantha wasn't able to see his eyes, him...were looking into her purple eyes that was glowing but not in beauty....more like a dangerous glowing. He saw that she was right about not knowing her past.

_"I can say that....you're special, Maxis ! How did you survive that shot, one month ago ?"_

_"Aetherium tissue on me...that's all you need to know !"_

She didn't respond to his question, bringing more questions than a simple response inside Adler's mind but as they were soon arriving at the hideout, Samantha decided to ask...another question, a risky one.

_"How did you got that scar ?"_

He was waiting for that question and he decided to say what happened.

 _"Back in Bangkok, I was pursuing a soviet spy on the roofs....I make a good jump but a bad landing...I'd rather give you an advice : watch out for utility poles !"_ He said, joking at the end

"It's a....beautiful story....but a bad lie !" She replied to him

_"That's the...."_

_"You don't use that kind of tone when you talk about something you will keep for life...never. I know people who got those type of things....and each time, they have troubles to talk about it."_

She saw through Adler's lie just with that tone and the people she refer was people she know in her life....and also those in her old life....including her. 

_"I've been in Vietnam long time ago and it was like Hell on earth, Maxis. Tell me it's not a lie !"_ He said, his voice invaded by fury

_"I believe you, Adler...I was just..."_

_"Talk to me when you will see something worse than the Vietnam War !"_ He cut her out as they were approaching the hideout

_How ironic....._

Samantha was, inside of her, not impressed by Adler's past. Of course she saw that this war was brutal but her.....she saw worst in a lifetime : seeing her dad devoured by a monster...gifted by powers she didn't want and what she saw during her time back in the Dark Aether would make the Vietnam War look like a joke.

Finally, the car arrived at the hideout Adler talked about : it was situed near a old runway inside a old garage.

 _"We arrived : don't forget your bag !"_ He said as he got out of the car

Samantha quickly took her bag and followed Adler, walking to a garage door, already opened as soon they were here.

_"Welcome to Die Landebahn, Maxis !"_

The two entered inside and the door closed as they got in. Two guys were talking next to a table full of guns as a women was back to them, her arms behind her, looking a dashboard...full of intels. Samantha was looking at the two guys but then her gaze fall back to the women. She seemed to know that women.

_"Here is...."_

_"Helen ?"_ Samantha said, cutting Adler in his presentation, recognizing the women

The women turned around, surprised of hearing her name but was more surprised when she saw Samantha's face.

_"Sam ?" The women replied_

Helen Park....Samantha Maxis, the two women knew each other before as seen in her faces. Samantha was smiling at seeing Helen...Same as her. 

_"I never thought..."_ Park said as the two women come closer

And then....

**SLAP...**

A big noise invaded the hideout : the sound of someone getting slapped in the face. It was Park... who in a second, changed her facial expression as Samantha was getting closer and slapped her with all her might in the face.

The slap that was loud and powerful didn't make Samantha fall back or even move. She was holding the cheek that Helen slapped but she wasn't angry at all, her eyes wasn't glowing....she was just sad at what happened.

 _"Care to explain, Park ?"_ Adler said as he put himself between the two women

 _"Sam...left me alone 6 months ago....without saying a word..disappearing in the wind !"_ Park replied, angry about Samantha sudden reappearance in her life

_"Helen, I'm...."_

_"No, don't be sorry, Sam...I don't want to hear it !"_ Park cut her straight before she can apologize

 _"You two were....lovers ?"_ He asked, shocked at the news

Samantha nodded sadly at Adler's question as Park was also nodding but wasn't seen by Adler. Park then moved back near the dashboard as Samantha wasn't moving...still shocked. She was feeling powerful but breaking someone's heart make her weak in a instant.

 _"Ok...everyone near me...I'm starting the briefing."_ Adler addressed loudly

Samantha finally managed to move after a few seconds and joined the others for the briefing. As she arrived, Adler started to look at her again.

 _"Agent Maxis, I present to you the CIA Agent Lawrence Sims..."_

Adler start by pointing the guy that had a baseball cap and wearing a blue sweater, who once adressed, talked to Samantha. 

_"Nice to meet you, Maxis !"_ Sims replied

 _"Just next to him, it's Eleazar Azoulay, another CIA agent coming from the Mossad"_ Adler continuing by pointing the guy who was wearing a 'Burger Shot' t-shirt.

 _"Call me 'Lazar' !"_ He simply responded.

_"And then, she's...." Adler said as he was pointing Park before cutting himself out as he remembered. He crossed his arms and then took a desexperated breath._

_"Listen, I know you two have...history but now, you two are working as a team. We're working as a team ! I don't want to get arguments & fight here !"_

_"Adler...better that we go to the essential !"_ Lazar exclaimed

 _"Ok...we all know why we here : stopping a soviet spy named Perseus ! Maxis, can you tell us what do you know about Perseus ?"_ Adler started to said and then giving signs to Samantha to come near him.

She complied and joined him before starting to speak

_"Perseus is leading the paranormal division of KGB we called Omega Group....I think you all heard of "strange events" around the world because it's them who are making these things. I infiltrated Omega during 5 months before being captured....however, I can't remember what Perseus is planning because of gasps in my memories...."_

Samantha could see that Park was looking at her with deadly eyes but she saw at one moment that Park didn't look angry anymore...even something like pity.

 _"That's means we have only one lead to Perseus : this !"_ Adler spoke as he was holding a file that he gave to Samantha

 _"The file you found on the guy we almost saved at Trabzon ?"_ Sims asked

_"Yeap...our only lead !"_

_"There were another survivor ?"_ Samantha said, surprised

 _"Well, the guy survived with 3 bullets in him but he was pleading for his mother....he died during the transport, that's why you're here now, Maxis !"_ He said firmly

Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing start to be heard inside the main room of the hideout.

_"Sims, go check it out...maybe it's Weaver !" Adler spoke_

He nodded and then walk to the phone leaving the others on the briefing.

_"However, that file is encrypted to a superior level and no one has that skill to decrypt it...it's gonna take time to..."_

_"I can try !"_

Everyone was looking at Samantha that talked : she did have some experiences in decrypting, thanks in her time in the BND.

 _"You know decryption, Sam ?"_ It was Park

 _"Well, I remember some parts but I can try to give us some responses !"_ Samantha replied as she was looking inside the file

 _"She's gonna try...she's gonna try !"_ Adler said in despair at hearing that, clearing his eyes with his fingers

 _"Adler...I think it's better to give her some time to find responses !"_ Park spoke

Samantha was surprised to hear that as the last time Park talked to her, she was slapped in the face.

 _"We don't have much time, Helen !"_ Adler said, smirking

 _"It's Park for you, Adler...Sam...is the only one that have that right !"_ She replied, giving more surprised emotions inside Samantha

He look at the ground, holding his waist...desperated

 _"Doc...Weaver for you !"_ Sims cried to Adler as he was holding the phone in hand

Adler, hearing Sims, look back at Samantha who closed the file as she was finishing looking at it.

 _"Fine...you have 4 hours to find a way to have this file decrypted ! The others, you have free time !"_ He said as he left to answer the phone.

As soon as he finished his speech that everyone moved back to their respective work post but Samantha...was still near the dashboard, looking at the file. Her eyes started to glow more brighter and then they were fully purple at looking at what she was holding in hands. She smile because...she heard the voice of a man from her old past...an american one.

_"Time to kick some ass !"_

_Dempsey....the Ultimis version._

She remember what Nikolai said to her : they will be always inside of her. She has their spirits inside of her since she came back the last day.

_He was right : she was never able to forget them._


	4. A file full of mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha has proposed herself to work on the file to decrypt it and she have some troubles.

**February 23th 1981, Die Landebahn, West-Berlin**

_4 hours to decrypt a file...._

Samantha has taken a big risk into proposing herself to do this particular work and now, everyone was counting on her to succeed. She did have some talents in that domain but Adler said that no one is even skilled enough to succeed into decrypting this file. 

She was still near the dashboard, looking at the file in her hands, her gear in a bag just at her feets. Sims who was coming back from the phone approached her, she quickly closed her eyes and reopened them to make sure he didn't see her fully-purples eyes.

 _"Maxis, right ?"_ He said as he approached

_"Yes..."_

_"Follow me, I'm going to present your desk !"_

He started to walk away followed by Samantha just to to stop a few steps away from the dashboard. There were an empty desk with just pile of papers and a jar of pencils. Samantha put the file and her bag on it.

 _"Here's your desk...welcome to your new place of work, Maxis !"_ Sims said, crossing his arms, sounding grateful

 _"Thanks you, Sims. I appreciate it !"_ She replied with a little smile

She was looking at her desk and then her gaze fell on the desk that was just behind it and.....it was none than Park's one. She didn't hear the two arriving as she was listening to russian transmissions and was trying to translate them in English. Just to look at her, Samantha was feeling bad to think at what she has done back 6 months ago but it was necessary.

 _"Uh....that don't disturb you to be placed here ?"_ Sims asked worried

 _"No, it's okay....it's okay !"_ Samantha said, concerned in her voice 

_"You think that you can decipher that file ?"_

_"I will try, Sims..."_

_"Well, good luck with that, it's filled with things that even our best elements weren't able to find out the meanings !"_ He rolled his eyes just to think about that.

Sims was one of the many persons that tried....and like the others, he failed. He didn't know and even think that Maxis were going to be able to succeed where the best CIA analysts failed too but at least, everyone needs to try !

After he finished talking, he leave her alone to her desk, letting her to work peacefully alone. Samantha sat down on a chair and then opened the file.

 _"Let's get to work, Sam !"_ She said to herself while stretching her arms and her head

As soon she started working that she put herself in her bubble to make sure she wasn't disturbed. She needed some calm and working on that file helped her to find that calm. First thing to do was to take a look at the entire file again, to analyse everything.

She wrote down on a paper what was on that file and trying to understand the meaning of all of this. Her time in the BND allowed her to work on the multiple ways to decrypt something but that file was on another level. The encryption in it was something that was created by Omega, not corresponding to any actual existing encryptions. 

She first tried to decrypt the file by using the BND's way but he didn't work out because it was leading to nowhere. Same thing with the other agency's ways : the CIA, the DGSE, the KGB and even the MI6 were all tried by Samantha but nothing helped her much because all of them were useless. 

All of her attempts has taken 2 hours of her work time, she has 2 other hours remaining but she didn't have any clues where to go. Then, she remembered that there were another survivor back in Trabzon and that this file was found on him. However, she learned that he died from his wounds. He was her only lead and the one that can know who was that guy...is Adler himself.

She got up from her chair, resigning herself to see Adler who was at his office, writing reports & concentrated in it. As soon she approached it that Adler started to talk....knowing that she would come.

 _"You give up, Maxis ?"_ He asked, joking & not even looking at her

 _"No, I don't give up and I'm not going to...."_ She said, seriouness in her voice

_"Well, I'm reminding you that you have 1 hours, 58 minutes and 25 seconds left before I took the file from you ! What do you want ?"_

_"I need a information : can you tell me who was the guy who survived ?"_

He looked at her, desesperated

 _"That guy was Perseus's top cryptographer and apparently, we learned a few days back that he wanted to defect but Perseus heard that and ordered Kadivar to shoot him dead. That was that guy who send us the informations about Kadivar and Javadi because I think you....weren't able to talk to us at the moment !"_ He said to her, smirking at the end

_"Adler, that's not funny at all ! I think that...."_

_"You should think about that you have a job to do : decypher that file ! Dismissed !"_ He exclaimed, returning back to writing

_"Adler, I..."_

_"Back to work, Agent Maxis !"_ He ordered her clearly

Forced by Adler, she was now obliged to return back to work. She know that Adler was particular to work with but not like that. In fact, she should have think that the moment she first saw him; Samantha was now able to remember the guy Adler talked about....she remember to have passed some time during her infiltration to work on how Omega was using their communications.

She was now starting to get memories back as she was knowing his true identity : she remembered exactly the day she met that guy. From what she was able to see back, she saw that the men was kind to her....and that he even told her about his encryption manners.

 _"So, it was him who encrypted that file !"_ She said, inside her head

Samantha was now able to find out what was on that file as she's got in her head, the picture of a paper with the instructions of decrypting Omega communications....a paper made by that guy & given to her. 

It took one hour for Samantha to decrypt the file thanks to what she has remembered but there were still a problem : the essential of the whole file was hidden behind some weird symbols. She know that a Perseus meeting was been planned the next day but she didn't know where, when, what was the meeting's subject and who was going to go to that meeting.

All of this...hidden behind symbols....symbols she think she saw them once but she didn't know where. As she was working on that, closing her eyes to think. She started to smell some tea....just next to her. She opened her eyes.

 _"Helen ?"_ She said

Park was standing next to her, holding cups of tea and handing one of them to Samantha.

 _"I know that...you like when I making tea to you, Sam !"_ Park replied

Samantha brought a little smile at Park's gesture and took the cup of tea that she was handing to her.

 _"Thanks, Helen !"_ Samantha told, her voice was trembling

Park, after that, took her chair and sat next to Samantha who returned back to her work, not looking at Park.

 _"What....what do you want ?"_ Samantha asked, worried about why Park was here

_"I wanted to know why you left me...6 month ago, Sam !"_

_"Listen, I'm....."_

_"I said I didn't wanted to hear it, just tell me what happened !"_ Park cut her straight

Samantha took a deep breath before starting to speak. 

_"Back at that time, I received informations about Omega and what they were planning but I wasn't authorized to work on it by the BND....and I had no choice but to disappear in the wind, working on my own, taking the risk to be marked rogue !"_

_"But why you didn't tell me that ?"_

_"I....I wanted to but that would have put you in danger....and I wasn't going to take that risk. I'm sorry, Helen. I'm sorry !"_

Samantha know that Park didn't want any apologies but she had to apologize to her. By hearing that, Park wanted to get up but she decided to stay, apparently accepting the apologies.

 _"I accept the apology....but I can't forget the fact I didn't hear from you during that time....not even a little word for me saying that you think about me."_ Park said, mixed in her feelings

At this moment, the two women glanced to each other. Park was able to see Samantha's eyes. She didn't even focused on that during....the difficult reunion but at the look of them, Park was amazed and hypnotized by these purple eyes. Samantha saw that look on her face.

 _"Sam, your eyes are.....beautiful ! How are they purple ? "_ Park simply said, still amazed

 _"It's a long story but....thanks !"_ Samantha said, blushing at her remark

The two women moved closer...each other looking hypnotised by the other's eyes. Looks like they were going to kiss but then......

 _"Stay professional !"_ It was Adler addressing to them

The two women broke what they were going to do : they know that it wasn't going to happen anyway.

 _"He's right....we can't do this here....and I don't think we are going to go back together, Sam !"_ Park first spoke, holding her cup, firmly

She was right : even they found each other, they were now on a serious mission, that kind of relation can't be happening in that time and also, it was nearly impossible for them to get back : there's still things that needs to be forgetten from Samantha !

 _"I know....maybe....one day, Helen ?"_ Samantha asked as she has still some feeling

 _"Maybe, Sam !.....Maybe !"_ Park replied, concerned

Silence come between the two as Park was looking around them and Samantha was working on the file and then, Park broke it.

_"And during that time, I thought you were learning an new language !"_

_' Why I would....."_ Samantha started to said before cutting herself _"What did you say ?"_

_"I said that I though you were learning a new language....why ?"_

Samantha, in her, just had a realization : these symbols on the file....they were no stranger to her. She looked back every symbol she found & wrote on a piece of paper. These symbols....were coming from her past...the other life. Something that was given to her when...she accidentately entered the M.P.D on the Moon. She remembered it and then looked back at the file.

 _"Omega is using the Apothicon language as means of communications !"_ She exclaimed 

Something from her past was coming back....again. At this moment, she knew that more time she will be in that mission, more her past and her true self will come back to her....and she was happy.

_"Apothicon language ? What is that ?" Park asked_

_"It's a language....used inside the Dark Aether by a older species...I know that because I learned it back when I entered the Dark Aether and now, Omega is using it !"_

_"The Dark Aether ? The thing that is apparently coming inside our world ?"_

Samantha nodded as she was writing next to each symbol the real meaning of it. She wasn't going to say the whole truth about how she learned the language. When she entered the M.P.D, she was given her powers and the ways to talk and write the Apothicon language....and Park without knowning it, make her remember that day.

It took only 5 minutes for Samantha to find everything about those symbols in contrast of the decryption that has taken more than 3 hours. When she finished, she closed the file and give everything decrypted on a paper to Park

 _"How did you remember all of this ?"_ Park said, amazed about Samantha's success

 _"I have a good memory, Helen !"_ Samantha replied, with a smile

Park got up from her chair, papers in the right hand.

 _"I'll give this to Adler, he's gonna be pissed off after what you have done !"_ She said as she was going to walk at his office before turning again to see Samantha who was still looking at her _"Thanks you, Sam !"_

 _"Thanks you too....for giving me the key !"_ Samantha responded

\------------------------

**February 24th 1981 in the end of the afternoon, Die Landebahn**

Hours passed in the hideout as Samantha was able to have some rest after the long work she has done. The information she has found in the file was confirmed to be true and to exactly happens the same day, in the evening.

Now, she was attending the briefing that Adler was giving, accompanied with the others.

_"Anton Volkov...is a Russian mafia boss working with Perseus that has connections with multiples criminal syndicates in Europe...."_

_"Including in America....it's been said that he also worked with the Menendez Cartel !"_ Lazar said, giving some informations

Adler nodded and then, continued

_"The informations Maxis found make clear that he's in East-Berlin to have a meeting with a certain...."_

_"Frank Kraus, a former member of the Stasi."_ Samantha told as she see that he wasn't remembering the name

He looked at her briefly, took a deep breath and then, continue to speak just wanting to not be interrupted.

_"Thanks....apparently, Kraus has some informations to give to Volkov and it's tonight we're gonna act to neutralize Volkov as he doesn't make much public appearances. That's our only chance ! We're gonna enter East-Berlin by the U-Bahn. More details will be given after....."_

_"The MI6 want him alive for questioning so it's preferrable to capture him....."_ Park started to said, cutting him

 _"Yeah, yeah but here, it's a CIA operation....so MY orders are to neutralize him ! Can everyone stop cutting me ?"_ Adler exclaimed, with some anger

 _"I'm joining Park in that idea. Volkov is better alive than dead !"_ Samantha said, defending Park

 _"Think what you want to think, Maxis but I'm clear : Volkov is to be killed ! So, everyone gear up now because we're leaving !"_ He said as he ordered everyone to prepare

Everyone go on their own ways to prepare for that mission tonight. Samantha even after what happened between her & Park, was still defending her and she was going to do everything to forgive herself.

_She was going to do everything !_

_Everything !_


End file.
